This invention relates to disposable injection devices, and in particular relates to a disposable covered needle assembly which before and after use, completely covers the needle so as to protect all concerned individuals therefrom.
In the past, disposable shots have been available, but none have adequately provided for protection of the person administering the injection, the patient, and those handling waste materials. Most disposable shots have provided a plastic needle cover for protecting concerned individuals before usage of the shot. However, once the injection had been administered, often the needle was left exposed, thereby posing a pricking hazard and hazard of infection. Even if the person administering the shot replaced the needle cover after use, there was always the slight possibility that that person could actually stick himself with the needle while replacing the needle cover.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.